Noah (Archon-153)
Noah '''or '''Archon-153 '''is a Genetically-Modified Human in who has been in Modification for estimately, 265 Years. '''Archon-153, being his Scientific Name given by the scientists in whom Modified him. He is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Appearance Noah, is a fair-skinned, black haired, blue-eye'd young man. His outfit consists of an orange jump suit, as well as countless pouches, pockets, and such. Personality Archon, or Noah is very human. He has emotion, he is a very hardened-soul'd man. Archon has been shown to never back down to a battle, knowing the capability of his abilities. Abilities Archon-153 is Genetically-Modified Human, he not being considered a Machine Mutant, nor Android was upgraded by a series of modifications that would, and do benefit him in battle. Being made primarily to destroy, however, that setting was "broken". Archon is given highly regenerative ability from a special fabric implemented into his skin that re-attached itself if sliced, or diced. This fabric being very rare, and from an ancient Plant found on the Planet of the Kais. However, inside his body is the same programming and designing done by the Gete Star. So, in addition to repairing any damage inflicted on his skin, his 'body '''regeneration also corrects whatever design flaw allowed the injury in the first place and incorporates the correction in every subsequent unit. This making Archon like a Saiyan, as damage will simply strengthen him. This way, Archon gains a Zenkai of 3 times everytime he is even hurt. Archon also has the ability to single handed-ly open the portal from Earth to Hell, and Hell to Earth. This being an ability due to his Archon Core that was made from the spirits of those in hell. The Yardrats information of Instant Transmission was programmed and transmitted into Archon straight through his core. His version ofInstant Transmission allows him and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances just by concentrating on a particular individual's ki signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. He, not needing to do the signature hand gestures and placement, this being due to his highly advanced mind, or "AI Chip" placed into his brain. He can sense the ki signatures of a person greatly further than that of Goku's, reaching Millions of lightyears, galaxies. Archon can easily manipulate his ki to a point where he can get off the ground, and fly. Reaching speeds far beyond that of time, perhaps even reaching those of Speed of Light. Archon can also use a vast number of techniques programmed into his AI, including the Kamehameha. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ''ki is concentrated into a single point between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Another technique, used by Goku as seen in Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, the Spirit Bomb. Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass that are usually blue and/or white in color. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. The Spirit Bomb is quite swift when used and, if the user is not careful, it can absolutely obliterate a planet. Archon also has a bias towards the Death Beam and its' variations. Mostly as a small, damaging technique that causes effect over the course of a battle, but can also be used a very deadly technique. To perform the technique, Archon extends his arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. He, also being able to fire these blasts into a group of barrages. Archon also shows a liking to a technique created by the Turtle master, Krillin, the Destructo Disk. Charging his ki into a sharp edged disk, he using an upgraded Version of Death Saucer, in which '''is '''an upgraded Destructo Disk. Archon's core is powered by multiple sources, every source giving him a certain ability respectively. Being able to use his Solar, and Cosmic Energy to charge his core, gaining a highly durable ki source, and regenerate his ki, and his body. This also goes for absorbing Steam, Heat, Light, and even the Atmosphere. This way improving his speed, strength, and durability as long as he has a good enough source. Archon's durable body, the technology in his body, and his actual body was upgraded to be durable enough to even width-stand the highest of tempatures. Be able to reach the tempatures of trillions of degree's, even higher. Archon also has the ability to magnatize one whole area or position in his body. Ranging from his torso, legs, feet, and of course hands. Archon can disperse weapons from his chest, or wrists. Dispersing weapons ranging from daggers, swords, guns, missile launchers, and more! Archon, having access to animal transformations, and transformation that turns Archon into a full-fledged Katchin Warrior. Wielding a Katchin Sword, and armor of katchin, making himself take on the appearance of a 7 - 10 foot warrior. Archon also has the special, and rare ability to magnatize ki at certain limits. Magnatizing, and absorbing ki through his hands, and torso(chest). Noah gains this ability as he bends/conducts the heat, within, and given off by one's ki. Their, attacks, and even aura. Another form of this is his ability to direct, and redirect lightning, and fire and absorb it. After doing so, he disperses out pure energy in the form of a Super Explosive Wave. He is immune to fire, lightning, lava, due to the ability to do this. Noah having a surplus of his energy, gained from heat, solar power, etc his regeneration for his armor, skin, and his body is increased highly. Same goes for his materilization. Molten-Lightning Molten-Lightning is the primary source of Noah's heat, and electricity conductivity. Molten-Lightning itself is simply a whole form of matter itself, outside of Electricity, or Fire. Its practically a form of magic in which forms a molten hot plasma, in which acts as electricity, being good for conductivity and such. This Molten lava is millions of degree's higher than the sun, and flows through Noah's body as blood use to. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles